Enantiomerically pure polymers are valuable due to their optically active properties for uses ranging from materials science to synthetic organic chemistry. These polymers can be prepared by the polymerization of enantiomerically pure monomers. However, most enantiomerically pure monomers are difficult and/or expensive to prepare compared to their racemic counterparts, such that polymerization of enantiomerically pure monomers is not a realistic option.
End-functionalized polymers with controlled molecular weight (MW) and microstructure are valuable building blocks for materials scientists but are challenging to synthesize. The reactive terminal groups of end-functionalized polymers allow for their integration in complex materials such as drugs or biomolecule conjugates, modified solid surfaces, or block copolymers. For example, over 4 million tons of end-functionalized poly(propylene oxide) (PPO) polyols are synthesized annually for use as mid-blocks in polyurethane synthesis. Polyurethanes are an important class of polymers used as adhesives, elastomers, fabrics, foams and insulators, whose properties are largely determined by the structure and properties of the polyols used in their synthesis. Currently, linear di-end-functionalized (telechelic) PPO diols are popular mid-segments for polyurethanes due to their low cost and desirable properties.